Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Gabriela sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Gabriela also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Gabriela wants to earn at least $$69$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Gabriela will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Gabriela wants to make at least $$69$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $69$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $69$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $29 \geq $69$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $69 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $40 $ $x \geq \dfrac{40}{2} = 20$ Gabriela must sell at least 20 subscriptions this week.